Fractura existencial
by Katie-mee
Summary: La decisión de Jean de unirse a los cuerpos de reconocimiento esta directamente ligada a la muerte de Marco, su mejor amigo y la persona que le había hecho creer en sí mismo. Por eso, cuando se cruza cara a cara con el moreno todo se desestabiliza de forma frenética. Spoilers


**NA: Advertencias previas… solo ****_Spoilers_****. No sé hasta qué punto son spoilers que nadie conoce… y es que la mayoría de gente que conozco del fandom ya sabe todo esto, pero creo que todos leen el manga (IDK)**

**Con todas las teorías que corren en Tumblr sobre Marco no podía evitar escribir esto. Es muy cursi y angsty. Decidí no poner a Jean y Marco como pareja porque en sí el fic no trata de eso, cuando alguien en quien confías rompe tu confianza, que te lo tires o no da lo mismo, duele igual. **

**Pensé en separarlo en dos partes dada la extensión, pero me quedaría una muy corta y la otra igual larga, así que se queda en one shot. **

**Ya sabéis que SNK no me pertenece y todo ese rollo… **

Los días libres eran una gran mentira, solo unas horas de descanso posteriores a entrenamientos el doble de duros de lo que lo eran en la escuela de cadetes. Pero Jean se lo tomaba lo mejor que podía, había elegido el camino de los cuerpos de reconocimiento porque creía que era lo correcto y no podía echarse atrás.

El chico paseaba por la ciudad con algunos otros de su escuadrón. Lo lógico y normal hubiera sido que pensara con quienes de ellos iba y qué se disponían a hacer, pero se sentía algo distraído, tal vez molesto. Se metió en su mente por unos minutos y ya no había nadie. Le sonaba que Reiner había dicho algo de ir a tomar una cerveza, pero no tenía muy claro a qué lugar se habrían dirigido exactamente.

Trataba de recordar a qué local habrían decidido ir cuando por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver algo, a alguien a quien no esperaba ver, Marco. Estaba perdiendo el juicio por completo, él mismo había encontrado su cadáver. La muerte de su mejor amigo había sido el motivo por el que había decidido absurdamente unirse a los cuerpos de reconocimiento.

Jean sintió que un rayo le atravesaba, tal vez fuera familia del chico y no él, tal vez no hubiera sido el cuerpo de Marco el que había visto. Tal vez su mejor amigo había estado todo el tiempo en la enfermería por la que no se había dignado a pasar y ahora estaba en la policía del rey.

Sin saber realmente por qué, pues el chico no era tan iluso de creer todas aquellas tonterías que se le pasaban por la cabeza, corrió en la dirección en la que le había parecido ver a su amigo. Se fijaba en cada persona con la que se cruzaba, iba rápido pero podía hacerlo. Trataba desesperadamente de encontrarlo aun que se dijera a sí mismo que lo que intentaba era demostrarle a sus vanas esperanzas que aquello no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Pero algo le decía que era él.

Por un momento le pareció volver a verlo en la lejanía y aceleró sus pasos todavía más para llegar a él. Era aquel corte de pelo del que siempre se reía haciéndole sonrojar ligeramente y aquel tono de piel que con muy poco sol se ponía moreno a pesar de la palidez característica de los meses de invierno.

— Marco — dijo, a la par que tocaba su hombro por la espalda.

Aquel chico se giró, extrañado. No era él, era imposible. Jean se mordió el labio por un momento y después se disculpó. Por un momento su corazón había latido tan fuerte, se había sentido tan feliz de haberse equivocado con la muerte del chico, pero todo eran vanas esperanzas.

Volvía sobre sus pasos en busca de aquella estúpida cervecería, seguramente el resto de los chicos estarían riendo por alguna tontería que habría dicho Reiner, o Connie habría tropezado con algo y así era todo, la vida tenía que continuar. Y él tenía que dejar de pensar.

— Todos morimos tarde o temprano, así que qué más da — se dijo en voz baja a sí mismo a la par que pateaba una piedra. Levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba él, con cara de haber visto un fantasma y completamente helado. A excepción de las obvias diferencias entre los dos, se podría decir que parecían un espejo del otro.

Un hola salió de los labios del moreno que esbozaba un amago de sonrisa, Jean seguía entre asombrado y asustado, paralizado.

― Tú estabas muerto ― consiguió por fin decir ―. Vi tu cuerpo en el suelo, te identifiqué ante un superior, todos…

― Ya lo sé

― ¡Pero no estás muerto! ― Exclamó Jean. Casi gritaba, estaba molesto con Marco por no haber aparecido en días, semanas. Lo había pasado fatal durante aquellos días por su culpa.

― Puede que sí ―. El moreno se encogió de hombros y empezó a andar en la dirección que lo hacía Jean antes de encontrarle de cara.

Jean se pellizco en un brazo, aquello no era un sueño. Respiró hondo y siguió a Marco, caminando a su lado. De tanto en tanto se giraba hacia él y le miraba.

― No le digas a nadie que nos hemos encontrado, no lo entenderían y te llevarían a la enfermería ― razonó el de las pecas. A pesar de no ser un sueño lo parecía, Marco se comportaba diferente, estaba siendo algo más distante de lo que solía serlo. ―Además, estoy en una misión, nos vemos.

Dicho aquello, el chico empezó a correr. Por un momento Jean se quedó pasmado ¿una misión? ¿Qué misión? La muerte de su mejor amigo le había hecho replanteárselo todo, cambiar por completo sus prioridades y sueños, y resulta que no solo estaba vivo si no que parecía que al tipo no le importaba no haber aparecido para decírselo. Jean corrió detrás de Marco, lo cogió por la camisa, le frenó y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara, en el ojo derecho concretamente.

― Eras mi mejor amigo, pensaba que estabas muerto ¿no tienes nada más que decirme?

Los ojos de Marco se posaron en los de Jean, pero no dijo nada. No abrió la boca. El chico le dio otro puñetazo tirándole al suelo.

― Tengo que confiar más en mí, soy un buen líder, se me da bien ver cómo son los demás ―. Jean repetía con insistencia las cosas que su amigo le había dicho antes de su falsa muerte ―, Y una mierda. No puedo creer en nada de lo que me has dicho hasta ahora.

Dejándose llevar por la rabia del momento le dio una patada a Marco mientras este trataba de incorporarse. Al ver esto, un par de guardias estacionarios que había en la zona corrieron a sujetar a Jean y socorrer a Marco.

Mientras el de pelo claro pataleaba y luchaba por deshacerse del control del guardia estacionario que se esforzaba por calmarle, Marco se levantó del suelo.

― No le amonesten, por favor ― dijo el moreno tratando de excusar a Jean ―. He pasado corriendo por su lado y le he empujado de una forma muy brusca, cualquiera estaría enojado. Solo tengo prisa, llego muy tarde y no quisiera suponerles una molestia.

Los dos guardias miraron algo extrañados a ambos chicos, que a uno lo empujen nunca había provocado ese tipo de pelea, pero no pareció importarles demasiado la situación. Marco se marchó a prisa y una vez Jean ya no pataleaba más, soltaron al chico y se fueron por donde habían venido.

El chico se quedó allí parado, mirando en la dirección en la que Marco se había marchado. Se lo había quitado de encima fingiendo que no se conocían. Y tal vez fuera cierto, aquel no era el Marco que él conocía. Después de unos minutos se paseó por aquel barrio en busca de sus compañeros de equipo, no dudaba en que jamás les contaría lo que acababa de sucederle, tal vez por bochorno o simplemente porque sabía que los otros también habían confiado en el moreno del mismo modo que él lo había hecho.

― ¡Eh Jean! ― La voz de Connie llegó a los oídos del chico que seguía paseando sin rumbo fijo.

Juntos fueron con el resto del grupo y el día libre pasó. Tomaron un poco de cerveza, todos bromearon, charlaron de cosas más superficiales y luego más serias, y después volvieron al cuartel general de las tropas de reconocimiento. Podía parecer que nada había cambiado para Jean Kirstein, pero todo lo había hecho.

A pesar de que él todavía creía que era importante tratar de recuperar el muro Sina, y que debía luchar contra los titanes, Jean sentía que el verdadero motivo por el cual debía hacerlo era que ninguna otra persona era confiable.

Los días pasaron y Jean poco a poco se iba acostumbrado usar su dolor como motivación. En alguna ocasión había sentido la necesidad de hablar con alguien sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero el trabajo era más importante y tampoco tenía muy claro a quién podía contarle que su mejor amigo no era quien parecía ser, de todos modos todo el mundo pensaba que él ya no estaba.

En más de una ocasión pensó en contárselo a Armin, pero él siempre estaba hablando con gente, y rara vez podía encontrarle a solas. Por algún motivo, Jean creía que el rubio podía aportarle un poco de claridad a lo sucedido.

La mañana que iniciaban la salida para tratar de llegar al sótano de la casa de los Jaeger en Shiganshina, creyó ver una oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Ambos iban con sus caballos uno al lado del otro en dirección a la salida del muro. En la formación planeada por Erwin no quedaban uno muy lejos del otro y eso le daba la oportunidad de contárselo sin que nadie husmeara.

― Oye Armin, el otro día me ocurrió algo muy extraño. No se lo he contado a nadie y ha sido un poco estúpido porque después de todo…

El chico le atendía mientras Jean trataba de expresarse, daba rodeos y se sentía un poco patoso al decir todo aquello. Se sentía muy avergonzado, se había guardado aquella información y podía ser importante, ¿cómo podía no serlo? Marco era amigo de casi todos ellos, todos deberían saberlo.

― Chicos, no es momento de charlas ― le cortó un superior cuando estaba a punto de decirlo. ― Estamos a punto de salir de los muros, debéis estar atentos.

El hecho de que Marco estuviera vivo hubiera supuesto una información muy importante, en especial por que se creía que había un traidor infiltrado en las tropas de reconocimiento, pero Jean no lo sabía después de todo, así que tampoco podía imaginarse nada de lo que estaba sucediendo realmente.

El fracaso de la misión borró por completo de la memoria de Armin lo que Jean estaba a punto de contarle, y el otro tampoco pudo acercarse para contárselo en los siguientes días. Para empezar, el inteligente rubio seguía fijo en tratar de averiguar quién era aquel traidor que había truncado la única esperanza de la humanidad, y Jean tenía una bola de dudas en su estómago que crecía y crecía.

En la cabeza del chico cabía la posibilidad que el traidor del que todos hablaran fuera Marco, aquello hacía que por un lado sus heridas se abrieran en lo que se refería a haber confiado en él, y por el otro se negaba a aceptarlo. Marco podía estar perfectamente en la guardia del rey trabajando en misiones que requerían infiltrarse como un ciudadano corriente.

Y entonces la noticia explotó en su cara cuando le dijeron que debía hacerse pasar por Eren, había tantas probabilidades de que Annie fuera aquella titán femenina que había matado a tantos y casi se carga también a Reiner.

Al darse cuenta del caos en la ciudad, había salido corriendo para tratar de hacer algo mucho más útil, pero al final no pudo hacer nada. Y fuera como fuera, lo único que pudieron sacar en claro de Annie era que había sido ella quien había manipulado la incursión fuera de los muros.

La siguiente realidad que preferiría no haber tenido que conocer jamás en la vida, venía con cuatro nombres, técnicamente cinco. Reiner, Bertholdt, Yimir y Christa, o más bien Historia. Aunque la parte de Christa no parecía tan terrible, a fin de cuentas solo trataba de protegerse.

¿Es que no había uno solo de su promoción que fuera sincero? Todos tenían grandes secretos y él se veía al lado de Sasha y Connie como los únicos que parecían estar cazando moscas. Todo había empezado con Eren y su habilidad para transformarse en titán, ugh Eren. No podía sufrirle, y era en quien todo el mundo depositaba su confianza. Lo cierto era no podía negarle que parecía sincero aunque fuera un imbécil.

Después de todo aquello, su escuadrón había sido recluido en una casita en medio del campo, como Blancanieves escondiéndose de la reina malvada. Jean se sentía frustrado y un día, mientras todos comían sin la presencia de los superiores lo dijo.

― Marco está vivo, lo vi en la ciudad.

Christa, Sasha y Connie lo miraron con asombro al mismo tiempo que con escepticismo, Mikasa lo hizo con total indiferencia, Eren solo miró a Armin, no parecía sorprendido. Ninguno de los dos lo estaban.

― Fingió no conocerme, como si fuera otra persona, cuando unos miembros de la guardia estacionaria se nos acercaron ―explicó, no comprendía porque aquellos tres parecían impasibles ante la noticia. ― Pero era él, hablamos.

― Como si a alguien le importase que tu novio y tú os encontrarais en la ciudad ― le contestó Eren restándole importancia.

― Lo tienen en una celda bajo tierra en Rose, es un titán ― dijo Mikasa de forma fría y seria cuando su amigo justo terminaba aquella frase.

― ¿Qué? ― exclamó Connie totalmente incapaz de digerir aquella información. No solo que Marco estuviera vivo, sino que además fuera un titán y estuviera retenido por la policía militar.

Jean se había quedado en blanco, nadie era sincero. Miró a Armin que se mantenía en silencio.

― ¿Es cierto? ― preguntó.

El rubio hizo una mueca y asintió.

― Cuando les dije que Annie había usado el equipo de maniobras 3D de Marco, también se te investigó a ti. No había motivos para desconfiar de él, pero tú fuiste quien le identificó ― argumentó Armin sobre las investigaciones que había llevado a cabo Erwin cuando él le había expuesto su teoría sobre su excompañera de escuadrón ―. No se encontró nada en tu contra pero Marco estaba vivo, y parecía ser tu sombra. Eso hizo dudar de ti otra vez, pero convencí al comandante Smith para observar un poco más… Marco ayudó a Annie a boicotear nuestra incursión fuera de los muros. Estás completamente fuera de sospecha ahora que Marco…

― No hace falta que continúes ―. Jean bajó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en su plato.

No dijo una sola cosa más, ni tan siquiera se molestaba si Eren le hablaba. Se pasó en ese estado durante los siguientes seis días, hasta que se decidió a dirigirse al comandante Erwin para pedirle que le llevase a ver a su ex mejor amigo. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que saber por qué se había mantenido cerca suyo si era un traidor, por qué nunca le había dicho nada.

Pidió permiso para ausentarse de la casa en la que se escondían y fue directo a hablar con el jefe de la tropa. En un primer momento, el comandante Smith se negó. Que le dieran permiso para que Jean pudiera tener unos minutos con el traidor que había matado al equipo de Levi era demasiado trabajo de diplomacia para el rubio, ya que se mantenía convaleciente de las heridas sufridas en la improvisada incursión fuera de los muros en la que Jean también había participado. Pero, Erwin era inteligente, y algo le decía que usar a Jean para obtener información del grupo de titanes podría ser útil. Por ese mismo motivo, dos días más tarde de que Jean hiciera su petición, el comandante empezó a contactar con altos cargos de la policía militar con el fin de conseguir un encuentro.

Cuando por fin se permitió a Jean visitar a Marco, lo hicieron bajo una condición. Jean debía ir sin ninguna compañía y de su conversación debía sacar el máximo de información posible. El chico no sabía ni por dónde empezar, solo estaba molesto, herido y quería respuestas a preguntas puramente personales. Los titanes, sus fines y el motivo por el cual no querían que se llegase al sótano de los Jaeger le daban igual, quería saber por qué había fingido su muerte y luego estado tras de él.

Dos miembros de la policía le llevaron por un montón de pasadizos subterráneos con los ojos vendados. En más de una ocasión, Jean creyó que estaban haciéndole dar vueltas de más por aquel lugar que olía a húmedo solo para despistarle. Y después de varios minutos así, le quitaron la venda de los ojos y lo plantaron frente a una celda enorme con una litera, un orinal y Marco, encadenado y sentado en el suelo.

Las cadenas que sujetaban al moreno eran largas, podía moverse con total facilidad por la sala, pero parecía no tener intención alguna de moverse.

― Eh, Hola ― dijo el chico al ver que tenía visita y los guardias se marchaban a un lado.

― Tenías mucha prisa por venir aquí ―. Jean no podía reprimir el sarcasmo. Pensaba que no sería así, pero su enfado había vuelto a aumentar al verle la cara. Aquel rostro que mostraba una impasibilidad casi perfecta y aquella sonrisa siempre optimista hasta en el peor de los casos.

― Me alegro de que estés bien.

Lo que más le irritaba era que realmente parecía sincero en sus palabras. Como todo el tiempo que habían estado en la escuela de cadetes.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó Jean. Quería ser más conciso, pero sentía que empezaría a gritarle si hablaba más ― ¿Es que acaso querías usarme?

― Puede que no lo creas, Jean, pero eres mi mejor amigo. Trataba de cuidar de ti.

Después de las palabras de Marco, el otro chico empezó a reír a carcajadas. ¿Qué clase de idiota creería algo así?

― Annie no es la única ― añadió. ― Estamos en todas partes, incluso hay titanes que no conozco. Yo solo quería que estuvieras a salvo, y decidiste entrar en las tropas de reconocimiento ¿Cómo crees que podía estar tranquilo así?

― ¡¿Y qué tal contándome la verdad?! Siendo mi amigo de forma sincera. ― Lagrimas de impotencia y rabia corrían por sus mejillas, Marco no solo era un traidor, también era un imbécil. ― Me uní a los cuerpos de reconocimiento por que moriste, porque quería sacrificarme para que nadie más tuviera que hacerlo. Porque me importabas.

― No puedo contarte nada, estarías en peligro si lo supieras ― El moreno se acercó a los barrotes de la celda y alargó la mano hacia Jean acercándolo hacía él. Susurró ― No nos encarcelan porque seamos enemigos o traidores, lo hacen porque no quieren que la gente sepa la verdad. Es mejor así, créeme.

― Quédate todas esas verdades, ― rio Jean con desprecio alejándose del que había sido su mejor amigo. ― Me dan igual, hace tiempo que ya no somos amigos, por mucho que insistas.

El chico avisó a los guardias para que le llevasen a la salida. Había tenido suficiente. Ahora solo le quedaba luchar por aquella causa que no sentía, solo seguir hacia adelante como única salida de aquel camino que había elegido. Marco le había proporcionado una creencia, una nueva visión del mundo y al mismo tiempo se la había arrebatado, le había roto.


End file.
